


[podfic] Strange Hunger

by Poiby reads (Poiby)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: AU where Jon has an American accent bc every time I try to put on a British accent an angel dies, Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: Streaming, Feelings Realization, Love, M/M, My tape recorder background noises aren’t audible :(, Pining, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Possibly Unrequited Love, Statement Fic (The Magnus Archives), Unreliable Narrator, mid-season two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poiby/pseuds/Poiby%20reads
Summary: In the tunnels, Jonathan finds himself alone far too often with only his own thoughts.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	[podfic] Strange Hunger

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Strange Hunger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505765) by [snagov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snagov/pseuds/snagov). 



**(Mediafire) Download** [here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/vhzxytdy2m8yq45/%5Bpodfic%5DStrange_Hunger_-_7_4_20%2C.m4a/file%E2%80%9Drel=) (17.15 MBs)

 **(Dropbox) Streaming** [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7r717gilvph2s4/%5Bpodfic%5DStrange%20Hunger%20-%207_4_20%2C.m4a?dl=0%E2%80%9D%20rel=)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic really struck a cord with me. I love the way everything Jon talks about kind of ties into eachother and the contrast between the creepy inhuman urges and the human ones. The writing really hit Jon’s speech patterns on the head which made my job a lot easier and more fun.


End file.
